Round Of Applause
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: After Bellas heart was torn out Music became her escape armed with her 2 BFFs became famous at 17 how will they handle their new lives whos the other new band on the block & why cant she get those green eyes outta her mind bad summary cannon couples AU
1. Betrayal

Hey well here is my latest story I hope you all enjoy it

Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad if you are offended my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read

Summary: After finding her sweetheart cheating on her Bella turns to her means of escape... Music, after composing her own songs with band mates and long time friends Rosalie and her twin Jasper hit the big time after Rosalie sends in a recording of a Bella original to Apollo's Light Records... Can they survive fame and fortune? Who is the other new kid on the block? The 3-sibling band a new rising star... Cannon Couples AU no Vamps.

Info – I made Renesmee a member of the tribe on the rez she is NO relation to Bella or the Cullen's

Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side

oOoOoOo

_**FIDELITY, n. A virtue peculiar to those who are about to be betrayed.**_

_**~ Ambrose Bierce**_

oOoOoOo

Pushing her long mahogany locks out of her eyes Bella let out a frustrated sigh and sunk lower into the plush passenger seat her eyes trained on the rain falling lightly against her window. A deep chuckle snapped her out of her little world, turning her head her chocolate brown eyes met the cobalt blue eyes of one of her best friends Jasper. Bella cocked one of her eye brows up and smirked a little the corner of her mouth twitching up slightly.

"Something to say Jazzy?" she hissed as he released on hand from the wheel and pushed back his mop of blonde hair from his own eyes

"Wellllll darlin' you should know now better then some, never let Rosie 'tweak' under your hood" his southern accent tinging his words in a familiar soothing way

"Jazz Rusty was SMOKING like black clouds rising from the engine smoking. You know Rosalie is a better mechanic then the crew at _Oil's up_" she whined '_and she won't charge a arm and a leg'_ she thought smiling a little at the thought of her other best friend and Jaspers Twin.

"I knew you were only using us" Jasper laughed his eyes sparkling as Bella reached over and ruffled his hair

"Yeah and you for your taxi skills, I wanted a tune up not a pimp out" she sighed

"Let Rosie have her fun, you know she's had a hankering to get down and dirty with Rusty" he laughed as he moved the car into a open space pausing at the door she turned

"thanks for driving me to Jake's, I couldn't miss our 1 year anniversary" she said softly still not believing that she and Jacob Black had been dating for a year already time sure went fast Jasper just nodded in his comforting way

"better hurry darlin' 'fore the rain buckets down" opening the door Bella dashed up the drive and paused to wave back at Jasper in his black DeSotto flicking the lights back at her Bella watched as he reversed and started the 10 minute drive back to town. Taking a deep breath Bella turned towards the wooden door she would walk through this door a girl and leave a woman. She decided last night she was ready for Jacob to take her virginity and to take his own V-card. She loved him and he loved her he told her every day, they had waited long enough pushing open the door she breathed in the familiar scent of leather, oil and herbs she knew Billy would be at the Tribal meeting so she didn't call out her usual greeting. Moving towards the back of the house where Jacobs room was she could hear a steady _Thump... Thump... Thump_ and smiled softly Jake must have his metal music playing again she smiled at the memory of Billy applying more insulation to Jake's room in hops of drowing out 'that god awful music' as he called it pushing open the door Bella let out a loud gasp.

There was Jacob naked as the day he was born buried between the legs of Renesmee Pondelik who was wriggeling underneath him moaning his name as Jacob panted out

"Shit… Ness…. SO good never… never felt this… with anyone else" a sob escaped Bella's lips breaking Jacob out of his haze letting out a startled

"Shit"

he reached down and pulled his quilt over both their tanned skin

"Shit… Fuck shit" he cursed louder as Bella turned to leave she heard the familiar creak of his floor boards indicating he must have gotten out of bed as he called out

"Its… its not what you think" Bella didn't stay to hear any more ignoring the tears that fell down her cheeks she pulled out her mobile and punching in the familiar number. Throwing open the front door she ran out pushing her normally clumsy legs fast as she heard Jacobs heavy footsteps behind her after one ring she heard the connecting click.

Not even waiting for the hello she managed to get out

"Jazz… turn around… I'm walking down the road… hurry" between her sobs ignoring the rain the was pelting coldly against her flushed skin mingeling with her tears. Moving a bit faster she could hear Jacob's voice behind her

"Bella lets talk about this… Bella…. Bell…" Jacob was cut off as Jasper drifted between the two of them effectively blocking any attempt of Jacob coming closer pulling open the door Bella jumped in and managed to get out a broken

"Drive" as the tears fell thicker and the cold finally penetrated her worn body

oOoOoOo

A/N: oooo so what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think


	2. Take A Bow Jake!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad if you are offended my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: After finding her sweetheart cheating on her Bella turns to her means of escape... Music, after composing her own songs with band mates and long time friends Rosalie and her twin Jasper hit the big time after Rosalie sends in a recording of a Bella original to Apollo's Light Records... Can they survive fame and fortune? Who is the other new kid on the block? The 3-sibling band a new rising star... Cannon Couples AU no Vamps.**

**Info – I made ****Renesmee a member of the tribe on the rez she is NO relation to Bella or the Cullen's **

**Song Listing: Take A Bow - ****Rihanna**

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**A/N: this is mainly centred around the after of what happened and Bella's first song... FYI this song is where the story gets its title... Also PLEASE I know Bella sounds in denial but I mean she really did love him so it was a shock read and review**

oOoOoOo

**Music expresses that which cannot be said and what is impossible to keep silent****  
**_**- Unknown**_

oOoOoOo

As his hands steered the DeSoto jasper's blue eyes flickered over at his best friend his usually bright blue eyes turned a stormy grey as they took in Bella's sob ridden body flicking open his phone he quickly wrote out a text message

_Rosie get 2 fort NOW x_

With a soft sigh he gently pulled Bella to his side making he move across the bench seat without taking his eyes off the road he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head

"It will be ok sweetheart," he whispered over and over again, as silent tears continued to fall from Bella's eyes.

As he turned down the familiar road towards their child hood fort he saw Rosalie's Cherry Red 1967 Dart GT Convertible parked next to the cave entrance, letting out a soft sigh he turned off the ignition and slipped a finger under Bella's chin tilting her head until her glistening brown eyes met his

"Come on darlin' Rosie is waitin'" he watched her nod slightly and waited until she moved to open the door before opening his own and together they made the short dash into the cave. Turning the corner Jasper saw Rosalie had started a fire and was pacing around the open area. Nowadays the fort was only used when something was very wrong and he knew his message had been vague, as he did not know details himself. Rosalie stopped mid step her own crystal blue eyes meeting his and instantly her eyes widened the worry in her brothers eyes sent pangs to her heart she felt his worry as she took in her best friend barely held up in her twins arms. Moving fast across the room she took hold of Bella's other arm and lowered her onto the warn threadbare couch they saved from the monthly garbage collection then both Hales sat on each arm and gently soothed their friend.

After a while Bella's sobs stopped and her face became dry though neither Twin was sure whether it was because she was on the path to recovery or if she simply had nothing left to cry

~*~

BPOV

~*~

I was numb, my body frozen I knew Jazz and Rose were here but I couldn't understand what they were saying it was like they were talking underwater. My traitorous mind played over the scene in Jacob's room like it was stuck on reply over and over I saw and heard their bodies sliding over each other, the sound of flash hitting flesh and the moans and groans that spilled from both of their lips. I shook my head and gripped my hands over my ears rocking slightly

_NO_

It was a dream

_NO_

I misunderstood

_NO_...

_NO..._

_NO..._

I felt my hands being pried away

"Bella... Bella!" I heard rose's voice bordering on hysterical "Jazz... Calm her down PLEASE!" she begged suddenly I felt myself being lifted and Jasper moving behind me before I was sitting in his lap his hands softly stroking my hair his southern voice making calming soothing sounds I felt my body relaxing jasper had a knack for emotions.

"Its ok baby girl its ok, me and Rosie are here... shhhhh it's ok" he whispered I opened my eyes slightly and winced as my eye lids felt like they were dragging over sand paper. I first saw Rosalie her blond locks hanging around her face creating a halo, as she looked down at me worry plaster across her face. Turning my head slightly I saw Jasper his shaggy surfer hair tugged out in some places I instantly knew he had been gripping and pulling his hair was he watched my breakdown. I let out a sigh as they stared back at me fear and worry clear on both their faces. I let out a sigh and did what I learnt best from my father when confronted with emotional situations I shut down and slid an emotionless mask over my features. I couldn't... NO WOULDN'T hurt them they were my brother and sister in EVERY sense of the word though there were no biological ties between us.

"I'd... I'd like to go home now" I said softly mentally begging them to let me go so I could wallow in privacy. Rose raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow

"Home to wallow Bells... I don't think so," I mentally cursed damn her

"Tell us what happened Bell's you were happy when I dropped you off" Jasper said softly I took in a shuddering breath as my mask threatened to crack

"I... I don't want to talk about it," I whispered

"Does it have something to do with the Mutt Bella?" hissed Rosalie I flinched slightly Rose and jasper never liked Jake but they put up with him for my sake. My reaction was as good as a confession for Rose as she started to stalk around the room

"I'll kill him..." She hissed her voice echoing off the rock face Jaspers arms tightened around my waist slightly.

"A Stiletto to the Family Jewels..." she mumbled, "no that's too good for the Dog"

"Rose" I sighed I was tired and my heart shattered

"If I tell you... will you guys 3-way pinky promisenot to do anything please for me," I whispered holding out my pinkie Rose nodded hooking her pinkie around mine Jasper added his large pinkie a moment later.

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes

"When Jazz dropped me off at Jakes and I walked in... um I heard thumping I... I thought it was his music you know how he is..." I swallowed "so I opened his door and... he was... um in the middle of something with Renesmee..." I trailed off

I heard Jasper clear his throat

"Um what do you mean in the middle of something?" he asked

"They were... you know..." I shrugged

"No we don't Bell's" said Rosalie her blue eyes staring into mine

"They were... having sex," I whispered as fresh tears run down my face

I heard a growl spill from jaspers lips moments before the roar of anger spilled from Rose's lips

"I'll kill the bastard... I will... I TOLD him not to mess with you," she hissed. I shook my head

"please rose," I sighed my body weary "can I just go home?" rose slowly nodded and I felt Jasper gently pushing me up. Together the three of us walked out the familiar path from the cave to reality. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle as we made the mad dash to the cars. Hopping in my eye caught Jaspers drumstick's thrown hap hazardly in his back seat. A small smile ghosted over my face he would be pissed if he broke another set.

"sorry you and Rosie missed your practice" I said softly Jasper smiled

"well honey not much of a practice without our lead singer/guitar" I smiled softly a few years ago the three of us formed our band Timeless after years of our parents nurturing our musical talents myself guitar, piano and vocals, Rose Guitar, Bass and vocal though she didn't enjoy singing as much as I did and Jasper who played Drums, the Violin and a mean harmonica. We worked mainly cover music whatever took our fancy though I did compose a lot of music as well. Pulling up in front of my two story house I saw Rose pull her car into the next car park, sometimes there were benefits living next door to each other. I winched a little mum's little yellow VW Bug was parked in front of Dad's police cruiser, she would know something was up. With a sigh I opened the door nodding to Jazz and made my way up the drive and into the house.

Mum knew right off that something was wrong but she wisely let it go... for now dad as normal was obvious as we sat down for our dinner, as I ate in silence my mind ran over my entire relationship with Jake searching for any shift in our relationship suddenly a melody started to form in my mind and lyric's bubbled to the surface

_**But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**_

Stopping mid bite I dropped my fork and ran stumbeling from the table upstairs to my room to write down the music I was hearing. I could hear dad calling out to me and my mothers

"Charlie I have pie!" distraction closing the door I pulled out my worn note book and wrote it all down. Tapping my pen against the book I willed the next part to flow from my mind and spill over the paper, after 15 minutes I knew nothing was coming and headed back downstairs my note book gripped firmly in my hand. As I slid back into my seat I head dad clear his throat mum must have given him a look as he whined a little as he said her name

"Renee"

After I cleared the table I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. As I started to drift asleep I heard a soft _Ping… Ping… Ping_ walking over to my window I pulled the heavy frame up and looked out side there standing under my large oak tree was Jacob on hand pulled back ready to let another rock fly

"What are you doing" I hissed anger and pain rising in my body like a angry wave

"Bell's…. I'm sorry…" he started "she… IT meant nothing… baby I love you" I let out a hiss of pain at his words and for a moment I felt sorry for the girl before I quickly squashed it

"We're over Jake… You blew it" I hissed my voice cracking slightly

"Bella… baby…" I heard his rich voice crack and the moonlight reflected off the silent tears running down his face

"I'm sorry" he said softly his head hung low

"Oh… I'm sorry would you like a round of applause? Or what a standing ovation… your SORRY Jake really you went there" the anger was rolling off me as his words wrapped themselves around me his normally handsome face looking ugly to me as he stared up his expression begging me to forget and forgive

"Bell's it wasn't like that… I'm sorr…" I cut him off

"No Jacob your only sorry you were caught… how long have you been screwing her?" I saw him flinch his muscles tightened. But he said nothing

"come on Jake… since we're being honest" I couldn't believe the venom spewing from my mouth leaving a bitter taste heavy on my tongue

As I glaired down at his large figure I saw his body slump sadly as his voice rose up bairly a whisper

"8 months… I… we didn't mean for it to happen… I swear you're the only one for me Bella… I love you baby"

Turning around in my room, I reached into my dresser, grabbed his Reservation football jersey and a few of his t-shirts I had borrowed and never given back along with a few pairs of basketball shorts and a few stuffed teddy bears, and threw them out the window.

"Charlie set the sprinklers to go off any time take your stuff and go anything left I'll leave of the porch for you to pick up tomorrow, as I pulled down the window I heard him call out

"Bella…" leaning out I gave him one last look

"we're over Jake… you're a good liar… in fact you deserve a medal for it but shows over you got caught!" and slammed the glass down with a bang before sliding down the wall my eye's unfocused as I listen to the rapid _ping… ping… ping _of rocks against glass until he eventually gave up. My mind was spinning… all my thoughts were a jumbled mess when suddenly words started to hit me reaching out I grabbed my note book and started to write them down

_**Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah**_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_**  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking? 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

As my fingers flew across the paper I couldn't help but stare at the lyrics in front of me this song was perfect it described everything I was feeling getting up quickly I sat on my chair and pulled my Midnight blue Acoustic guitar close to my body and started to play the notes that floated around my head. Only stopping to jot down the groups that fitted with the lyrics I wrote. Finally as dawn broke I set down my pen and stretched my stiff fingers looking down at my creased notebook I smiled there in black and white was the perfect song a wave of sadness crashed over me but at the cost of my shattered heart. Placing my guitar in its stand I reached out and grabed the pen once more and wrote

_**Take a Bow!**_

Across the top of the page before closing the book, as the waves of sleepiness rolled over me crawling under the covers I couldn't help but let thoughts of Jake roll behind my eyes like a bad movie stuck on repeat… would it ever get any better?

oOoOoOo

A/N: ooo well there was the second chapter yay please review and let me know what you think… if any one wants the pics of Jasper and Rose's cars or Bella's guitar PM me and I will send them your way =)


	3. Shattered Armour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad if you are offended my language or sexual suggestion or themes please do not read**

**Summary: After finding her sweetheart cheating on her Bella turns to her means of escape... Music, after composing her own songs with band mates and long time friends Rosalie and her twin Jasper hit the big time after Rosalie sends in a recording of a Bella original to Apollo's Light Records... Can they survive fame and fortune? Who is the other new kid on the block? The 3-sibling band a new rising star... Cannon Couples AU no Vamps.**

**Song Listing: **

**Rating: At this stage I am going to rate M 15+ to stay on the safe side**

**Info – yeah its gonna seem like Bella is 'moving one' really quickly but remember she bottles everything up so I am not gonna make her all emo but she is going to vent in her own way the first step being her song any questions PM me =) please review oh FYI my characters are slightly OOC but only a little mainly concerning language and style but that's only so far**

**oOoOoOo**

Music doesn't lie. If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music. **-Jimi Hendrix**

Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.  
- Sun Tzu

**oOoOoOo**

~*~ BPOV ~*~

The sound of buzzing caused woke me and I cracked open a eye the harsh light of day burning my sensitive iris. The sensation of sandpaper rubbing against my eyes every time I dared blinked stronger in the daylight. Quickly flipping over onto my stomach I reached out a hand and grabbed my mobile sparing a glance at the blue luminescence number of my alarm/iPod dock told her it was 11.56 am. Letting out a groan I hit the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear

"Uhnnn" I grunted wincing as I heard my voice, which was raspy with fatigue

"Morning to you to sunshine" said Rosalie her voice dripping honey and sweetness

"Wadda want Ro" I mumbled sleep rolling over me in waves crashing down upon me.

"you sleepin?" Rosalie laughed as she said that

"Was..." I felt a genuine smile cross my face the first since yesterday, this was our traditional 'sleepover' Q and A though nowadays it was often a wake up call.

"Me and Jazz are coming over FYI" Rosalie trailed off I let out a sigh

"I'm OK Rosie" I mumbled pulling the covers over my head

"Bells we are coming over!" and with that Rose ender our conversation I let my phone fall onto my pillow and buried myself into the warmth of my covers. I could feel my body relax and was about to drift to sleep when my bedroom door opened not bothering to move I felt my double bed dip on both sides before Jasper and Rosalie slipped under the covers sandwiching me in the middle. We laid in silence for a while Rosalie playing with the ends of my hair and Jasper lacing one of his hands in mine.

After a while I let out a soft sigh and pulled the covers from over my face and stared up at the ceiling. I felt Rose grab my free hand and Jasper rubbed his thumb over my knuckles

"It hurts" I whispered but no tears fell I think I was all cried out we just laid there for a while longer before Rosalie whispered

"You want me to cut him?" the edges of my mouth twitched a little as she echoed the words I had said to her when she and Mike Newton broke up.

I let my eyes flicker over to where my guitar lay I winced a little at leaving my baby on the floor. I quickly detangled myself from the twins and climbed over Rose quickly picking up my guitar and note book letting my fingers brush over the indentions of notes and words, while I placed a mask on the outside here my soul was barred, my melodies and lyrics held no secrets, and told no lies here I was free to express any emotion.

I let my fingers brush over the cool wood of my guitar before I dragged the pads over the steel strings letting the soft hiss it made wrap around my body. My music was my armour and I could feel it slowly chinking into place protecting me. I let the warming wood rest against its stand clipping the holding band into place before I sat my notebook on the arm of my blue armchair.

I folded my body into the plush cushioning of my chair I took a steadying breath my fingers going to rest against my silver treble clef pendant given to me over a year ago from Jasper and Rose for my sweet 16.

I let my fingers brush over the warm metal as I collected my thoughts letting my eye lids flutter closed the twins were silent having known me for 17 and a half years they knew I would talk to them when I was ready they mealy wanted to offer me silent support.

"Jake came here last night" I whispered but in the silence of my room you would have thought I screamed it I heard Rose suck in a sharp breath

"He tried to apologise say it meant nothing..." I trailed off I cracked open one eye and looked at two of the most important people in my life "You know he's been cheating on me for 8 months?" I let out a humourless laugh as I closed my eye "God I am such a idiot" I whispered

"No Bella he is" Rose said I didn't need to look at her to know she would have a pained expression on her beautiful face

"I was going to give him my virginity" I spat "my 'precious gift" I let my headrest against the overstuffed arm

"God this is so fucked up" I sighed letting the room fall back into its previous silence after a moments I stretched enjoying the cracking of my joints as my tense body relaxed slightly. Getting out of my 'thinking' chair as my parents called it I walked around the room collecting what appeared to be random items however the items were far from random each thing held a significant memory of mine and _his_. Grabbing a plastic bag I dropped in some ticket stubs from our first date, a handful of photographs taken over the course of out relationship, sea shells from first beach from when we had our first kiss. The next things in the bag were some stuffed animals _HE_ won for me at the Port Angelus fair, and the empty perfume bottle, which was left from the first present he gave to me. Walking over to my bookshelf, I pulled out CD's he had burnt for me and placed them into the bag that was getting heavier. Moving over to my bed I pulled the dream catcher from its home above the middle of my bed. Clutching the bag to my chest a wave of nostalgia washed over me a whole chapter of my story condensed into one plastic bag with a sigh I looked over at the twins

"Let's take out the trash..." Rose laughed and jumped off the bed moving quickly to my side where as Jasper moved with a slow relaxed grace. As we walked down the stairs I could hear my mother pottering around the kitchen moving quietly I opened the front door and place the bag on the front porch swing closing the door behind me. Walking into the kitchen I was greeted by mum's normal greeting

"Morning Angel," I smiled

"Morning Mamma" I worked my bottom lip between my teeth I could feel the tears building up in my eyes

"Mamma..." I started my voice cracking slightly I watched as her head snapped up from the dishes using a soapy hand to push her curly hair out of her face

"Angel what wrong?" it was easy to see my normally flighty, crazy and completely lovable mother was worried she grabbed a tea towel and dried her hands moving closer towards me

"Mamma if Jacob comes around... or calls I'm not talking to him" I let out a shuddering breath I watched as lines of confusion spread across her forehead and I could feel my armour crashing around me piece by piece

"We... We broke up" I whispered willing the stinging tears to leave but as usual they refused to listen and ran down my face in silent rivers. In three strides mum wrapped her arms around me and streaked my hair

"All couples fight honey" she whispered "You'll get over it together" I felt my body shake as I pulled my head back

"We won't be..." I whispered "he was cheating on me" I watched as my mother's soft hazel eyes flooded with sorrow before she pulled me even closer to her as she whispered

"Oh baby girl, I prayed to every god and deity that you would never experience that" I couldn't help but let out a strangled laugh/sob at her reference I think she had tried every type of religion in the world.

I heard the front door softly close Jasper and Rosalie were giving us space as my mother and I slid to the floor and she gently rocked my body whispering words of sorrow and love in my hair amongst the gentle kisses i kept repeating

"When will it stop?"

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo what do you all think a bit angsy I know don't worry the next chapter will have a 'fast-forward' to the major music stuff I just need to get the basics of her heartbreak out please review


End file.
